1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a three-dimensional forming apparatus and a three-dimensional forming method.
2. Related Art
In the related art, a method described in JP-A-2008-184622 is disclosed as a manufacturing method of simply forming a three-dimensional shape using a metal material. The three-dimensional fabricated object manufacturing method disclosed in JP-A-2008-184622 is used to form a metal paste, which includes metal powder, a solvent, and an adhesion enhancer in a raw material, in material layers of a layered state. Then, metal sintered layers or metal melted layers are formed by radiating a light beam to material layers in the layered state and the sintered layers or the melted layers are stacked by repeating the forming of the material layers and the radiation of the light beam, so that a desired three-dimensional fabricated object can be obtained.
A three-dimensional fabricated object is suggested to be formed by supplying a metal powder using a powder metal buildup nozzle capable of building up a (three-dimensional) form, as disclosed in JP-A-2005-219060, or a powder supply nozzle capable of performing buildup and welding, as disclosed in JP-A-2013-75308, and by melting and solidifying the supplied metal powder with a laser.
A three-dimensional fabricated object can be formed by forming and stacking sintered layers to material layers, as in a method disclosed in JP-A-2008-184622, or a three-dimensional fabricated object can be formed by repeating buildup, as in methods disclosed in JP-A-2005-219060 and JP-A-2013-75308. These methods are methods of forming one single layer which forms a three-dimensional fabricated object and stacking the single layers. In a case in which the single layer of one configuration in a three-dimensional fabricated object is formed, laser radiation is scanned to draw a trajectory so that a formed sintered portion is filled in the case of JP-A-2008-184622 and a nozzle is moved along a trajectory drawn so that the shape of a sintered portion is filled in the cases of JP-A-2005-219060 and JP-A-2013-75308. That is, to draw the above-described trajectory by relatively moving a table for forming the three-dimensional fabricated object and a laser radiation device or the nozzle, a device driving unit necessarily performs minute control for the relative movement.
A time taken to form the above-described single layer increases as the length of the trajectory is longer, that is, the area of the sintered portion is greater. Accordingly, to improve productivity, a scanning speed of the laser radiation or a movement speed of the nozzle is necessarily increased. However, when an output of the laser is not high, there is a concern of a sintering fault or a melting fault occurring.